Age old story
by DsCrystalEyes
Summary: In order to be together, Edgar Vermillion and commoner Claire turns to a demon for help. And as payment, their first born daughter was taken as the price. Many years later, the neighboring kingdom prince pays a visit...Jin x Noel, OC.
1. Chapter 1:How it all began

**Okay, second fan fiction. I was hoping for something romantic, which I utterly fails in Kidnapped, where I tend to sway toward my OC then Jin, the one I actually wants. So, this is a different attempt, combinations of multiple fairy tale. Let's get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any BlazBlue character.**

**Claimer: Again, I do own my OC(I don't feel like using Hazama)**

**Taokaka: Meow! Good guy, read Tao a bedtime story!**

**Ragna: No, it's been a long day, and I am sleeping! Besides, I don't know any bed time story!**

**Tao: Meow, read Tao a bed time story! Read Tao a bed time story! Meow Meow! read Tao a bed time story...(continues)**

**After 2 minutes...**

**Ragna: Okay, okay, shut up! I'll read you one!(Murmur to himself) I found this on someone's desk, labeled DsCrystalEyes. Let see what that guy got...So! Once upon a time...**

...There was a prince in a kingdom of Blaze named Edgar Vermillion...He is nice and caring to his people, next in line for the throne and very attractive. But there was a problem. He is 19, and his 20th birthday is not far from now. His father has warn him that if he doesn't marry a princess by the time he is 20, he will lose his place as heir of the throne. And with the selfish cousin in line for it, he can't afford to lost. For the sake of his people. But he had met so many princesses and they are all the same. High tone sarcastic mouth, raised in-doors, and the ego as big as their castle. What should he do? He can't lose the throne, but he also can't marry someone he doesn't love...

-I...I should go for a walk...-Edgar said, cover himself in commoner's clothes to avoid attention, then head out the castle.

The busy market, where everyone tries to move around. There was yelling, there was sound of horse shoes, just another typical day. The prince decides to stop and buy an apple. After paying, he turned to move, but instead found this girl, holding a basket full of flowers in a hurry, running into him. They rammed into each other.

-Ow! Hey, watch it...-Edgar's sentence stopped, as he looks into the girls face. She has chocolate brown hair, blue eyes, and a petite body which he desires...

-Oh, I am so sorry! Are you okay?-The girl return with a beautiful voice...

-I ah...-Edgar was lost in her beautiful blue eyes.-Oh, I...I'm fine. Are you okay?

-Gah! My flowers! They are ruin!-The girl squeaked, looking at the basket, with the flowers all over the place. She tries her best to salvage what she can.

-Sorry, I...ah...Here, uhm...-Edgar said reaching his hand out to her.

-Uhm, thank you. That's very nice of you.-She said grabbing his hand, get up.

-Uhm...those must cost some money. Here, I'll pay for that...-He reaches into his pocket.

-Oh, no, it's not like that...I own a flower shop near the village of Tuma. Uhm...this for the shop. Besides. I ran into you. You don't have to pay for it...

-Flower shop near Tuma...-Edgar whisper to himself, hammer the information into his head.

-Anyway, I'm sorry for the trouble I cause. I...I should be going. I'm going to miss my ride.

-Oh, it's nice meeting you. You better hurry or you'll miss your ride.

-Okay, nice meeting you!-She said running away and disappears into the market crow.

-Oh wait, what's your...-Edgar stop as he lost her in his sight. He. Forgot. To. Ask. Her. Name. Stupid...But nothing can change that now. And so, he strolls back to the castle, take off his coat to reveal his royal vest, and return to check in with his father.

. . .

-Your highness.-Edgar said giving his father a bow.

-So, your 20th birthday is in 3 months. How is your progress on finding a bride?

-With all respect, your highness, I am trying...

-Edgar, you know the law. I don't want to turn the crown to that so call cousin of yours. And neither do you. So get your mind straight, before we force you into a marriage.

-Father, I can't marry someone I don't love.

-I...your mother...I said the same thing. But then I still did it. For our people. There's a huge responsibility on your shoulder, Edgar. Think well on that.

-Yes father.-Edgar said as he leaves the room.

That night, he snuck out of the castle, heads for Tuma. It's going to be through-night ride. And so, on his white horse, he rides toward Tuma. He was going to find her. Whoever she is...

It was early morning when he arrives at Tuma. The place is known for it's scenic beauty, just a perfect place to meet a beautiful woman...He asked around town for a flower shop, most said they don't know, some said there isn't a flower shop here, but some said there is one, over that hill, at the far reaches of town.

-Yes sir, thank you for your help.-Edgar said as he get on his horse again, and dash toward the hill.

Just a bit more...he is almost there. He is almost over that hill. Just a few feet away. Then he made it. He's at the top of the hill. But to his surprise, there was a field of flowers. So many, all colors, swaying in the gentle wind that breeze through the hill side. This is the scenic beauty they talked about...Then, something stood out. A small wooden cabin. Edgar first reaction was to sprint the horse there. But he holds it, carefully get off the horse, then walk it down hill. He doesn't want to ruin any flower. Although he sees a trail, he still does that. Then, he arrives at the cabin, secure the horse, then knock on the door. Nothing. Edgar decides to wait. Mean time, he decide to walk around the field for a bit. The sun is dawning over the hill side...So beautiful...after 10 minutes of walking, a figure catches Edgar's gaze. It was the shape...of a girl, enjoying the dawn sun shines. Edgar forget everything about not ruining the flowers, and ran at her.

-Hey, miss!-He yelled.

The girl turns back, and even from so far, Edgar notice that her eyes widened a bit, because the reflected sun light sparkles in her eyes more than before. She must have recognize who he is as well. Finally, Edgar got close. That's the one. The one he's been looking for...  
-You...what are you doing here?-The girl ask, with a bit of surprise in her voice

-I...

Then, Edgar felt awkward. He came all this way, and he doesn't know why he did. He tries to think of an answer, as he stood there, gazing upon her eyes...

-...Sir? Are you...okay?

-Oh...I...-Edgar blurted out-I didn't...I didn't get your name.

"Oh nice move idiot. Travel overnight to ask a girl's name", Edgar thought to himself.

-I...may I ask why did you want to know my name so bad? I don't want to say it but...Tuma is very far from where we met...-The girl sheepishly said.

-I ah...uhm...I...-Edgar found his word getting lost in those blue eyes.-I...I have some business to take care of and a...on the way I...decided to stop by for some flowers.

Total lie.

-Oh, if that's what you want, just pick one here. It's a compensation for the incident.

-No, I ahm...I don't mind that...So...how do you look after all of this flowers?

-I only help mother nature a bit. These flower grows naturally...It's spring, so it's very beautiful here...

-Beautiful...yeah...-Edgar said as his gaze met her-Oh wait. That came out wrong...So...what's your name? I... didn't get your name.

-My name is Claire.

-Claire, right-Edgar once again hammer her name into his exhausted mind.

-So, I didn't get your name too. What's your name?

-My name? I...-Edgar stopped for a moment-Edgar.

-Edgar...Edgar in...Edgar Vermillion?

-No..., no, not him. I...I'm not him.-Edgar hides it.

-Okay, just Edgar then-Claire said smiling, looking into Edgar's green emerald eyes.

-Wow...this place is beautiful...-Edgar start whispering to himself-And the most beautiful is...

-So, here. I have this lily. You can have it...I just thought they'll look beautiful in your room or something...

-Oh... uhm...thank you. I...I should be going, aren't I?

-No, you could stay for a while...if you want to.

Okay they both know that didn't came out right.

-I...I didn't mean to bother you...I...I should go.

-No, you didn't bother me...I was...actually very happy to see you again.-Claire blushed.

-Really?

-Yeah...I didn't expect you to treat me that nice...

-Uhm...I...I should really be going. But...can I visit you sometime?

-Oh, sure! That would be lovely...

And so, in the warm sun light of dawn, a new relationship was born...


	2. Chapter 2:The sides of one man

**Okay...last chapter was pretty darn good. Stayed up to 2AM, that's nice. About 10 minutes before the first review I hit the hay. Should have stayed, hehe...okay, enough babbling. It's been 2 days and guess I'm back to writing.**

**So, back to Tao's bedtime story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any BlazBlue character**

**Claimer: I do own my OC, and a personal journal labeled DsCrystalEyes. Reported to lost and found on that.**

For the last 2 hours, Edgar gaze burns upon the beautiful lily he place at the window's edge. He can't help but to sigh. It's been a month. He had visit Claire nearly one every three days, they have been closer, but Edgar isn't ready to...speak his feelings... and he still don't know how to confess to her that he's the prince. Time is not on his side.

-Another visit can't hurt I guess...-Edgar said standing up from the desk.

He grab his commoner's coat again, and head out. But...

-Your highness, the prince is leaving again. Third time this week.-The guard said, bowing down before the king.

-Where is he going?

-We can send some of our men to follow him. That is...if you agree.

-Send them. I am curious as to where he's going. But send some polite men. I don't want a bunch of savage wolves tearing down everything wherever Edgar went. When they find Edgar, bring him back to me.

-Yes your highness-He said bowing down again before walking out.

-Edgar...where are you going?-He murmur to himself...

Tuma.

Claire was sipping tea when she heard the door knock. Her face turn bright and she dashes to the door. It was no one else then the guy she knows as Edgar.

-Hey, coming back so early?-Claire ask happily.

-Yeah...I...I miss you.-Edgar as always, skipping words.

-Well, I just made dinner. You...care to join?

-I...ah...well...that...

-Yeah?

-That would be great but...can we...take a walk?

-Uhm...I...sure!

And so, they stroll around the flower field surrounding the small cabin.

-So, Claire, I...there's something I need to tell you...I...

-You...

-I...ah...uhm...-Edgar felt something holding him back from telling his feelings...

-What is it?

-I...we...we have been going around...for quite sometime...and ah...

Edgar look to Claire, find her staring at him with a hint of surprise, and her face turns crimson red...

-Ed...Edgar?

-I...we...do you...do you like me?

-I...I...ah...uhm...yeah...I do like you.-Claire can see where this is going...

-Well, I...I like you too...can I...get...serious with...with you?

-...

There was a moment of silence. They both avoid eye contact, Claire hands are together, and she is blushing madly. Edgar also look down, wait for her answer...

-I...-Claire break the silence.

-Yes?-Edgar asks.

-I...do want to move forward...but...

-But?-Edgar hopeful expression disappears.

-You...besides your name, I know absolutely nothing about you...

Of course! How could he be so stupid! He still haven't told her about it. Edgar flinch, doesn't know what to say...

-I...yeah. I haven't told you anything about myself.-Edgar admits.

-So...can you tell me some more? I...really want to know.

-I...I have a confession to make...

-Yes?

-I am...

-Your high prince!-There was a loud yell from the top of the hill, as a group of royal guard ran down hill to Edgar and Claire.

-Prince?-Claire ask with a confused voice.-Wait, you ARE...

-Wait, let me...-Edgar was cut off.

-Prince Vermillion, your father wants you back-One of the guard said.

-You...you are Edgar Vermillion?-Claire ask with a shocked voice.

-Claire, I ...Yes. I am a prince.

Claire eyes widened, as she gave him a bow.

-No, Claire, wait, I...That doesn't change my feelings for you!

-Sir, your father...-The royal guard take his chance.

-I know already, shut up! Give me some time with her!-Edgar angrily yell at him.

And so, the group of guard gives them some space.

-Claire...I...

-You lied to me! Why?

-I...I just want to feel normal...to find a normal, a common girl that I desire...And I can't do that when I'm Edgar Vermillion. But...when...I'm with you...it's...it's different. I...

-Yes?-Claire ask with a curious voice

-I...I felt...normal. Like I'm just another common people, not a prince...

-But you are a prince, Edgar. We aren't allow to be together...

-We will work this out, Claire...

-No, we can't. I'm so sorry...

-No, Claire, wait...

-What do we have here?-There was a male voice, stern, a bit sarcastic, but most of all, demonic.-A young forbidden couple?

-Who...who's there?-Claire and Edgar look around...

A man stood out near them. When did this man get this close to them? Edgar look at him. His dark blue European vest and coat is added by a black fedora. There were a white corsage on his coat, and a small dog tag on his neck. He looked at them with his dark grey eye, the other is skewed by a white bloody patch. Claire can feel like he's grinning under the black mask.

-Who are you?-Edgar ask.

-I'm a dealer.-The guy reply.

-What's your name? I demand to know.

-DS 627 853. Prisoner 8-5-3 for short.

-Prisoner 8-5-3?-They both froze.

Prisoner 8-5-3, the legendary contract killer, the one who mastered dark magic at the age of 11 is standing in front of them...

-What do you want?-Claire ask.

-I don't want anything. Problem is, what do YOU want?

-We want you to leave.-Edgar tries to be sternly.

-Very well...you can find me in the White forest. If you need me, find me there.-He said before stepping away.

Edgar felt an unstoppable urge to ask him...

-Why...why do you want to help us?

8-5-3 continues to walk away, answering

-...If there is something I like to see...then it's true love. The most powerful thing in the world.

-What do you know about love, murderer?

The "murderer" twitch his eye a bit before continues...

-It is the only magic that can cure any curse, any spell...and the reason my right eye is dripping out blood...But you don't have to be like that. I maybe a murderer, but even a demon can love an angel.-His voices slows down at the last sentence.

-...

-Claire, come with him to his castle. I advise that.

-What? I...I can't...-Claire sheepishly said.

-He had a point, Claire...I...I want to introduce you to my father. We...can we move on?-Edgar ask her

-Edgar, I...we...we can't...

-Claire...take a chance with me...

-...okay...I'll...I'll go with you.

And so they hugged, only to find the mysterious mercenaries is gone when they break away...

* * *

**And...I felt this is terrible again. Maybe I should think again...But anyway, this is just paving the way for Jin and Noel later! So whatever! Ciao!**

**PS: Ragna! Give me back my field journal!  
**


	3. Chapter 3:The deal with the demon

**Okay! It been times, and been even more stuff going on...I missed my promotion, but still get some...compensation...Anyway, enough about me! Let's get on to Age old story chapter 3!**

**Noel: Ragna the Bloodedge! You are under arrest for stealing the General's field journal!**

**Ragna: I have been chase by you the whole goddamn day! Can't you leave me reading...**

**Noel: Valkyrie Veil!**

**Astral finish!**

**Noel win!**

**Noel: The general would like to have this back.**

**Tao: Meow! What did Lacking lady do to Good Guy? Now Lacking lady have to read Tao's bed time story! Meow!**

**Noel: I am not...**

**Tao: Read Tao a bed time story! Meow! Read Tao a bed time story! Meow!...**

**5 minutes later...**

**Noel: Okay! Okay! My ear hurts! Where were we...**

-What?!-The king slammed his fist into the table.-You go out to see a commoner?!

-Your highness, she isn't just any commoner. She is special! To me!

-We are in a crisis! I don't have time to deal with this puppy love! You are set to marry a princess. And a princess you shall marry!

-You are the king! Why can't you just change the law?

-It's not how it works!

-It never is! Then what's the point of being king?

And so, as the father-son fight goes on, Claire stands in the side line, worrying. Edgar and his father has been going at it for 2 hour straight. Don't they get tired?

-That's it. I'm arranging you to marry a princess. End of story.

-Father!

-END OF STORY!-He yelled before storming out of the room.

Now it's just Edgar and Claire...

-Claire...I...-Edgar found himself starring into blue eyes again...

-It's nothing. I...I should leave.-Claire said, heads down, walking toward the door

-No, no.-Edgar stop her-Don't leave. I'll...I'll figure this out. Don't worry.

-Your father have this all planned out...Besides...this is your responsibility.

-No! There must be a way!

-I...I shouldn't stay. Your father...

-Hey...don't worry-Edgar said hugging Claire-I will protect you.

-Cross your heart?

-Cross my heart. So...will you stay?

-I guess for a couple of days...

And...

**Thump...**

**Thump...**

**Thump...**

Claire open her eyes. She was looking at Edgar's room. Her eyes wonder around the desk, where the lily she gave him still sit pristine, on the window filled with moonlight... Then...she felt a warm breath blowing into her hair...Claire recognize an arm wraps around her waist...Claire's first reaction is to push Edgar away. But somehow...it felt comfortable...it felt nice...she felt secure in Edgar's arms, and at that moment...she decides to fight for her own happiness as well...

-Edgar...you...you awake?-Claire whisper...

Edgar woke up finding himself embracing Claire in a rather tight hold. He lets go right away, before whispering back.

-Yeah...I...I'm awake. What is it?

-What...what if things don't work out? What will we do then?

-Don't worry Claire...One way or another...We will be together...I will protect you...cross my heart, remember?

-...-Claire sigh and tries to close her eyes-Edgar?

-Yes?

-I love you...-She whisper the sentence before drifting back to sleep.

Next morning, the skies looks clear. Edgar woke up at the warm sunlight shining through his room's window. He find Claire sitting on the chair, gazing into the clear sky.

-M...Morning.-Edgar struggle out of bed.

-Morning to you sleepy head.-Claire said giving out a bright smile.

-So...tea?-Edgar said walking to the door.

-Sure. Why not.

Edgar opens the door, finding a blonde girl was about to knock it.

-Uhm...who are you?-Edgar is startle.

-Oh...I am princess Tora...I...

-Not another one...-Edgar look to his side in frustration.

Later...

-I told you, if you don't choose one yourself, I'll have to choose one for you.-The king said irritatingly.

-I chose one already! You can't do this to me!-Edgar reply.

-She doesn't count! She must have a royal blood!

-Why? Why is royal blood important? What is royal blood? We are all humans aren't we?

-We are special humans, Edgar!

-We aren't!-Edgar said storming out.

Edgar angrily storms out, finding Claire stands near the door.

-What...what now Edgar?-Claire said with a hint of worry in her voice.

-I...I...I honestly don't know...-Edgar clench his hand into a fist.-Claire...last night...you...you said you...you love me?

-Yes...why?

-We are running away.

-What? Edgar...

-I don't want to be royalty anymore. We should run, start out fresh!

-Edgar, I...I can't!

-Yes you can Claire! You do love me don't you?

-Yes I do but...

-I love you too Claire. Are you willing to take a chance with me?

Claire drew out a drop of tear before answer...

-Yes...

That night.

Near the White forest.

The couple is on Edgar's horse, and are dashing across the plain. Suddenly, the clear night seems gloomy...The moon gets covered, the light was blocked. A storm is coming. The sky starts bursting out lightning. Edgar and Claire stopped for a moment, get off their horse. It was very dark, but occasionally, a lightning would light up the place for a few second.

-What is this? Just this morning there were clear sky! So did 10 minutes ago!-Edgar confusingly said.

Suddenly, the lightning becomes more frequent, every couple second there was one. A lightning storm?

-Edgar, we're sticking out in the middle of the field! It's going to hit us!-Claire worryingly said.

-But the only refuge is in the White forest...and...

White forest. The jungle of which legend to kept dark magic and unknown beasts...Wandering spirits, demons and monster...And of all, it is the home of the Dark Hunter, Prisoner 8-5-3...

-Yeah but...we only have to stay near there until the storms clears. We don't have to...

Claire stopped in horror. A lightning light up the field. But in between the flashes, there was a figure of a man...it shows up at the first flash, but disappears in the second flash...

-Claire? What is it?-Edgar said looking back. There was nothing there-Why are y...

Edgar turns back, and skipped a heartbeat. A blonde masked man in dark blue coat and black pants stood between him and Claire.

-What do we have here?-It was that demonic voice again...

-You...what do you want?-Edgar said with a rather weak tone.

The man takes a better look before continues

-Ah...it's you two. Needs help?

-We don't want your help...

-You just made a difficult choice running away like that. Run away for young...childish love...Abandoning your people...your father...everyone you knew...besides her...

-And what do you want?

-Ah...I...solve the problem. You can marry to Claire, and can still becomes king...looking after your people...

There was another lightning...it starts to rain heavily...

-You...promise me that?

-Edgar, wait!-Claire runs to his side.-He's a demon. Why should we accept his offer?

-Because I promise a good future my dear. Like I said...Whether in the business of killing, or magic...I'm a problem solver...Edgar...you don't honestly think living the life of a commoner would be easy, don't you? What else can you do besides ruling? If you want to walk away...walk away. But I cannot guarantee your future...If you choose to become king...say goodbye to your one true love...But if you choose my solution...I can get you both...Both the woman you love and the crown you deserve...

It was quite persuasive. Both Edgar and Claire have to agree on that...

-What's the price?-Claire asks.

-Smart girl. Everything has a price. Even magic.-They both can feel that he is grinning.

-Then what do you want? Money? Reputation? What?-Edgar asks.

-I'm not interested in such payments...what I want...is your first born daughter...-He said with a demonic voice...

Both Claire and Edgar took a step backward. No way! No way would they give away there first born baby! Even at such magic!

-Never you monster!-Claire yells at him.

-I can ensure both of you...you are on the winning tide. If your first born is a son, I won't take it. If your second born is a daughter, I will also not take it. And so on...But...If your first born is a daughter...then...at midnight...I will come for her...Think about it...I'll count to 3.

-Edgar, we can't let him take away our child!-Claire said to Edgar.

-3...

-Claire...if our first born is a son...then nothing will happen! And rarely does we have a first born daughter! It never happen in the Royal family before! All of them! Every kingdom!-Edgar seems to be taking his chances.

-2...

-But what if we do! He can use magic! He can easily made it happen!-Claire is still worry.

-Sorry, but I can't control that. Creating a human being...I can't...-He reassure them.

-Then...should we go?-Edgar ask one last time.

-I love you, Edgar.-Claire said...tears dripping down...

-I love you too Claire...-Edgar said, trying to hide his own tears-We have a deal.-He said with a teary voice...

-Good...return to the castle. Our deal effects immediately. You'll see.

-You promise not to break our deal?

-I never broke any deal, fail any job, or lie on any agreements. One word of advice...if it is a girl...don't name her.-He gave them a gentleman's bow, right hand on his chest, legs cross.

Another huge lightning appears. And the black figure disappear between the flashes...

The deal was made. The effects is there. And the price seems to be luck...

**Okay! Thank you Noel, for bringing back my journal. Don't worry. You will appear soon...**

**Enjoy the chapter everyone! Reviews are welcome, but just to remind you, I don't check errors.  
**


	4. Chapter 4:12 Christmas strikes

**I am really sleepy, I should have slept when I was writing chapter 3, but... after 1 hour...something drives me up and writing again. So, lucky chance for you, because here comes chapter 4. Chapter 11 of Kidnapped is under construction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any BlazBlue character.**

**Claimer: I do own my OC(s)**

Edgar and Claire returns to the castle. Edgar has to report to his father, and he boy, does have some explaining to do, running off into the storm...But instead when he walked in, his father welcome him and Claire with a warm smile. Edgar is dumfounded. He tries to force out a few words out from his quivering lips...

-I...ah..

-What's the matter, Edgar? You should be happy! You are soon to be married with young Claire here!-The king said with a joyful voice.

-What?!-Edgar and Claire jaws dropped.

-What happened to you two? You announce your engagement just this morning.-He said pointing to a small ring on Claire's ring finger.

Claire check her finger. She indeed have a silver diamond ring on it. She looks to Edgar with a look of disbelief and joyful, both knowing what just happened...

...

And so, let the author recap. And so, they married a week later, happy as ever. Edgar becomes king, and Claire became queen. And soon, after a year and 2 months...

-Edgar! Edgar!-Claire said running toward the main hall, where Edgar is at.

-Yes my love?-Edgar reply with a sweet voice.

-I...I...

-Yes?

-I...I am in child. Yours...

-Claire...

8 months, 28 days later

December 25th. Christmas.

9h30PM

Edgar anxiously wait outside, waiting for his new born's arrival. He prayed...please...not a girl...don't let that demon took away their joy and love...He somewhat regrets he made the deal in the first place...and so he kept praying..."please don't let it be a girl"...

After another 2 hours...a maid came out. Edgar stood up. But...the maid kept her head down. Edgar facial expression changes from eager to pale in seconds...

Claire is inside, holding her daughter in her protective embrace...Edgar ran in...Claire look at her daughter...than to her beloved husband...and let out a small drop of tear...

Edgar steps toward them. Each step felt like he's dragging a ton with him...he looks at his wife...then to the tiny figure sleeping in her hands. Right then...his heart aches like it's been stab. The little baby sleeps in her mother's arms, innocently and beautifully. Today is Christmas...Is this their daughter's present? To never to see her parents again? Why...why must this angelic spirit must suffer? Claire let the king hold his daughter...He holds the tiny little form, and he himself can't help but to draw tears...Seeing Edgar starts to cry...Claire can't hold it herself. She burst out into tears...They hugged each other, their daughter in between...

Unexpectedly, a lightning came out of nowhere, roars across the skyline...

-No...no...not yet...it's still to soon...-Edgar eyes look at his daughter wildly...-Not yet! Please! Give us some more time!

The clock tower strikes.

**One...**

**...**

The lightning strikes became more concentrate...

**Two...**

**...**

**Three...**

**...**

**Four...**

...

Now...the lightning strikes is repeatedly...non-stop...

**Five...**

**...**

-Claire! What do you want to name our daughter?-Edgar franticly ask Claire.

-Her name?

**Six...**

**...**

-Yes! What is her name?

-N...Noel! Noel Vermillion!

**Seven...**

**...**

-7th...-A cold, demonic voice echoed around the room...

-My god...please give us a bit more time!-Claire yelled.

**Eight...**

**...**

The window burst open, and the wind rushes in...

**Nine...**

**...**

Again...between lightning strikes...there was a figure of a man, sitting on the balcony's guardrail.

-No...No...Not yet...Not yet!-Edgar yelled.

-I...don't...lie...on...my...agreements...-The voice became more human like...

**Ten...**

**...**

-I take it back! I don't want the throne! Just don't take my daughter!

-Sorry...your majesty...

**Eleven...**

**...**

-Say your last word...to your daughter...-The voice is now perfectly clear...

-Noel...we love you more than anything in the world...-Claire said hugging her daughter...

**Twelve!**

A gigantic lightning strikes just a few feet from them...When they open their eyes...Noel isn't in Claire's arms...And the figure at the balcony has disappear**...**

-Sound the alarm! Close all the gates! Nothing gets out!-Edgar yelled at one of his royal guard.

He gets out to the balcony...then...he sees it. On top of one of the watch tower...there he was...Prisoner 8-5-3...holding Noel in his arm...He gave Edgar a slight bow before disappears into another bolt of lightning...


	5. Chapter 5:16 years

**After days and days of hard work (or not), I finally decided to continue. Kidnapped is a mess, still working on it…but lacking inspiration…Okay! Next chapter…**

**I do not own any BlazBlue characters, and Paris.  
**

6 years later…

-Papa! Papa!-A little girl with long blonde hair and emerald eyes runs back to her house in the woods, carrying a small panda in her arms…

-What is it, Noel?-The gold blonde father answers, still chopping lumber.

-I found this panda! It looks sooooooo cute! Can we keep it? Please…-Noel said, raising the panda.

The still-looking-20 father stands up, walked to her. He took a small check, making sure it doesn't contain any disease or stuff like that. Noel anxiously waits for his answer, giving him the large puppy eyes…

-Uhm…Seems fine to me…why don't you talk to your mama on that?-He sighed almost in defeat.

-But…mama will never let me!

-Well…it's up to her. I can't give you permission to keep that panda if your mama doesn't like it. Make sense?

-…Yes papa…

Noel, still carrying the panda, went inside the house. The old, lovely, cozy wooden house she has been living in for the last 6 years…Noel scans around tills she catch that figure womanly figure in a black coat and hood, standing by the locker.

-Mama! Mama!-Noel yelled rather loudly, surprising the woman.

-Ah, Noel, it's you. Why did you come back so early?-The woman in black calmly answers after recognizing it was Noel…

-I…I…ah…I found this panda…

-No, you can't keep it.-She answers right away.

-But please! I'll pet, him, I'll train him, I'll feed him, I'll do everything! Please…can we keep this?

-I don't want to say this Noel…but you are so annoying…you are going need some manners in the future…

-But can we keep it?-That seems to be the only thing Noel cares about for the moment…

-Promise me you'll take good care of it…

-Promise! Cross my heart!-Noel said, crossing her heart with her fingers.

-…You can keep it…-The woman said, also with a sigh in defeat.

-Yay! I'm going out to play with him!

-Be back soon. Dinner is almost ready…

-Yes mama!-Noel said, already passing her father, who had just walked in.

-I think you agreed.-He said, watching Noel play outside with the panda.

-Yeah…-She removes her hood, revealing her long, straight dark lavender hair, and her red eyes.-I thought if you agreed…

-Well…

-Anyway…she's six now…she needs friends and…

-Don't worry Paris. She can handle it. After all…

-Jack, if I, a witch, saying that I'm worrying about this, then this is serious matters.

Paris, the darkest sorceress, worrying. She does have a point…But that doesn't seem to concern Jack, as he throws to Paris an apple.

-She can't be a child forever…

-True…-Paris slightly agrees.-But even men had trouble with it…

-Too late to back out now, Paris…-Jack grabs his Winchester lever action rifle…

Outside…

Noel was playing with the small panda, when suddenly, it ran off.

-Hey, wait!-Noel said, chasing after it.-Come back!

She followed the panda, chasing after it, unaware of the hidden danger…

-There! Caught you!-Noel yelled, grabbed the panda-Don't you dare…

Noel stopped dead in her tracks, as a giant, scary looking grey wolf is standing in front of her, growling…

-Huh…huh…-Noel starts to shivers.

The wolf dashes at Noel. She turns back, trying to run, but she trips and fell on to the ground. She screamed out, trying to block the wolf with her hand, although that might have been pointless…

_**Thump…**_

_**Thump…**_

The wolf lounge at her…

_**Thump…**_

_**Thump…**_

**Pang!**

A gun shot?

Noel slowly open her eyes, finding the wolf lying there, with a gun shot wound right between the eyes. Her attention turns to her hand…She was holding on to a large, silver gun. The barrel is still smoking. Did…did SHE killed the wolf? What is this gun? She never saw it before…

-The Bolverk…-A familiar voice sounded behind her…

-Papa…

-You okay?

-I…I lost the panda…

-Seriously…-He sighed, revealing the panda he was holding from behind him…

-My panda!-Noel forgot all about her close call, grabbed the panda and squeezes it in her arms.

-Noel?

-Yes papa?-She said looking up to him.

-You see…the Bolverk chooses you…it will protect you when I can't…after all…I can't be with you forever…

-But you are a sorcerer! You can live forever! You and mama never aged!

-It doesn't mean I'll be with you forever, Noel…You grew up…you understand me, right?

Noel takes a moment, pondering herself what is it that her father was talking about…but still, she nods…

-What…what about the wolf?

-What about it?-Jack said, walking back to the house. Noel understand that's a cue for her to follow. As always…

10 years later…

-Nothing…-Edgar sighed, as another search party comes up empty handed.

The White forest…numerous legends and tales has it that the forest is haunted, the hiding place of demons…Recently…people say that they saw 2 girls, one in white dress, blonde hair, and another, in black coat and hood, walking around the forest's tree line, picking flowers…Edgar only knows one person that lives in the White forest who wears a hood…

-Paris…you witch…-Edgar clenches his fist…

…

-You sure you wanted to go?-A white haired old professor said, as a blonde haired man got on his horse.-You haven't finished your study, my prince.

-…I have never been out of the country before…-The prince reply, looking down at the old professor with his green emerald eyes.

-Okay…I can't stop you…but beware…Blaze is a kingdom where demons and monster, witches and sorcerers lives…there is this place…the White forest…they say that it is beautiful and tempting…but beware, my prince. Sniff a flower from there, take a bite at the apple from trees there…and you will fall under the spell of the darkest of witches…Paris…That's not all…legend has it that the great Prisoner 8-5-3 is living there…And…the story also said that…they had a child…

-Paris… and 8-5-3…-The prince have heard of the beautiful witch and the prison escape of 8-5-3 before…2 of the most powerful in dark magic…together…

-So, Jin, I ask you…do not go near that forest…even how tempting it is…

-I promise. On the name of the Kisaragi family…-Jin said, grabbing his Yukianesa, signaling his men out to the castle gate.-Take care.-And so he rides off, into the sunset…

**There. Uh...I didn't really intended on bringing Paris from Dragonica here, but she's just the right girl, in the right time, and the right place. Besides. Sometime, a character needs a human side...**


	6. Chapter 6: Visits

**Night…back to writing…**

**I have to write…have to keep on going…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any BlazBlue characters, and Paris.**

-Jin Kisaragi…We welcome you to your kingdom…-Edgar said, giving Jin a smile.

-Thank you sir. Is there any chance I can visit the surrounding area?-Jin asks

-Of course…but beware…things have change…Blaze is a kingdom of Demons and Dark magic, Kisaragi. Be careful…

-Yes sir. I'll keep that in mind.

And so, Jin head out to the busy market. Because he goes alone, and he is far from here, no one recognize he is the prince. Good chance to walk around…After a short walk, Jin look to the distance, seeing a beautiful field ahead. He mind said not to leave the safety of the busy market, but then, a whispering voice echoed right next to him…

-There…my prince…

Suddenly, Jin felt an irresistible urge to walk towards that field. The more he thought of stopping, the more his curiosity takes over, and his leg walk faster…then…he sees it. The White forest. Jin stopped, as his conscious returns for a brief moment. He shouldn't be here…It must have been one of Paris's spell. Jin tries to turn around…but his eyes catch a womanly figure in the distance. If it was a spell, and it probably was, then that must be the infamous witch Paris…but no…Jin felt like this was someone else…his thought races…or is this…that child? From that distance, he can see that the girl has long straight blonde hair, and is wearing a white dress. How far exactly is he from her? Right then, did he realized it. He was only around 30m from that girl and the forest's tree line. This is way off safety limit…

Then, Jin hears a voice…not an echoed voice…but rather…a singing voice…Is the girl singing? Jin felt the effect immediately. He walked towards her. He can't stop…He can't resist it. His mind is yelling at him to stop, but no matter how much he tries, his leg keeps dragging him forward. Finally, he stopped, only a few more meters from that girl. Only then does she realize Jin was there. She looks at him with her green emerald eyes, with an almost horrified expression…

-Who are you? Why are you here? You shouldn't be here!-The girl said, taking a step back.

-I…I heard you singing…-Jin tries to think of a reason…

-Please, whoever you are, you must leave this place. Never to return.

-I understand…But…before I go…What's your name?

-Just go…you are under Paris's spell. The longer you stay, the worsen this will get.

-What about you? I…you are…

-Yes…I am her child…please…just go before things get out of hand…

-No…I'm not leaving until you tell me your name.

-…My…my name…is Noel. Now go! And don't come back to see me…Ever again…-The girl said, turning away.

Jin felt like the spell is breaking…he can move freely now…He took the chance, turn around, and walk away. He wanted to turn back and look. But this time he resisted it…

-Impossible! Noel? You saw my Noel?-Edgar jumps out of his seat, shocked.

-…Your Noel? Sir?

-She…

-She our daughter.-There was a stern woman voice.

Jin turns around to see Claire, now the queen.

-Your daughter? But…She said that…

-I…-Edgar hesitated a bit-I made a deal with 8-5-3 many years ago…To be able to marry Claire…I must give away my first born daughter…to 8-5-3…

-So…Noel is the missing princess?-Jin ask with a stern, yet concerning voice.

-So 8-5-3 did use that name…Evans!

-Yes sir?-Evans, the royal guard master chief steps out from the line of lords.

-I want you to send in another search party. We must find Noel at all cost!

-Wait!-Claire interrupted- Edgar, for the last 16 years, we have send hundreds of men into their death for no good reason…I don't want another search party to disappears into that forest!

-But Noel is in there! We have to get her out!-Edgar returns, starting an argument that is familiar to them every time Noel is the subject of their conversation…

After 10 minutes, Jin sparks an idea.

-Dancing.-Jin said as if he had a moment of recognition…

-What? Dancing?-Claire stop, raising her eyebrows.

-Noel can sing. So she certainly knows how to dance. If we make a dance…

-She will come!-Claire fully understands Jin's intention.

-If she goes…nothing will guarantee that 8-5-3 and Paris won't.-Edgar is still being skeptical…

-I'll take those risks. If it means we can see our daughter again.-Claire decided.

And so, Edgar opens a 3 day dance, hoping that somehow, the news would reach even into the White forest…

…

White forest, next day.

Noel wakes up, finding the sunlight beaming through the leaves, into her eyes. Even in her morning haze, she can tell by the lack of blacksmith, gunsmith sound that her father is not home today. Same time she recognize that, Paris walks by her room.

-Mum…where did Dad go?-Noel asked, yawning.

-Ah, he went on a short trip. He'll be back by the end of the day. I'm just about to go out to the market. You want to come along?-Paris reply.

-Sure. I'll go along-Noel reply with an half hearted tone.

-Get dress.

-Why…you will disguise us both...-Noel is still yawing lazily.

-You got 10 minutes. Or I'll go alone.-Paris turns away and head down the stairs.

Noel get out of bed, and comb her beautiful straight blonde hair before putting on a simple white dress. Looking at herself in the mirror, into her own emerald green eyes…the image of that young, blonde man she met yesterday…

-Who is that guy…-Noel said to herself almost with a dreamy voice, then, realizing that, she shook her head-Why am I thinking about him! He just fell for Mum' spell…a charming guy like him would never…

-Noel? Last chance!-Paris voice sounded from downstairs.

-I'm coming!-Noel breaks away from the mirror, and quickly runs downstairs.

Noel joins with Paris downstairs. Then, Paris cast a spell on both of them. Now, they look like 2 old women.

-Let's go. And remember…

-Stay close…I got it…-Noel reply…

The city's market.

Wagons, people, horses are moving around everywhere. Paris and Noel has to push their way in. Just like everyone else.

-This is why we live in the forest, Noel…-Paris sighed.

-They are just trying to…make a living…just like us.-Noel seems to have a more…noble side then Paris.

-Haiz…Okay. We buy our stuff, and go.

-What exactly are we buying?

-Mmm…Apples.

-I…thought you grew apples in the forest…

-Oh…I needed more, and I don't want to ruin the "carefully" calculated amount of apples I grew…

-Okay…-Noel knows her mother like apples, but…

Paris turns to the sells man, paying for the basket of fresh apples. While waiting, Noel recognize something is paving the way, clearing out people. Then, into her sight, a royal wagon. Then another. And another. A line of royalties roll into Blaze's kingdom castle. Leading the wagons, a couple of guards, holding whips are yelling at people, whipping several people, clearing the way. Paris refuses to move away, still checking the basket of apples.

-Hey, move it old lady! Royalties coming buy!-One of the guards yelled.

-Give me a second…I'm…-Paris didn't even have a chance to finish, before the guard whipped her.

But the whip stopped mid way before it even hit her.

-What the…-The guard seemed shock.

Then the whip turns into life, acting like a snake, wrapping around the guard's arms.

-A small punishment for treating terrible to an old lady.-Paris said, yanking Noel's arms.-Let's go.

-Ah! Get it off get it off!-The guard screamed for help, as the whip circles his neck, and is tightening after every second.-It's choking me!

This time…Paris still holds mercy in heart. The whip drops down motionless. Noel tries to help the guard gets up, asking.

-What's going on here? Who are these people?

-Haven't you heard old lady?*cough* King Edgar is hosting a dance.

-A dance…-Paris eyes widened.

Paris and Noel head back, both thinking about the dance.

-So…can we go?-Noel ask, straight to the point.

-I don't know…Jack never like to dance. Although he is great at dancing…Really great…-Paris turns a bit dreamy…

_**Many years ago…**_

_Paris looks outside. The angry mob is surrounding her castle…She knows that if they got to her…it will all end with a quick drop…and a sudden death. She is afraid, just like any 14 year old would. Then…she felt a hand on her shoulder._

_-Paris…they are coming soon…you can't stay here. I'll teleport you away with my last amount of magic I have left…_

_-Mama, what about you?-Paris turns to her mother…_

_-…_

_That silence answers her question more than any word can…_

_-Mama you can't! Stay with me! If we die we stay together!_

_-No Paris…you have to live. One day, one day you would avenge me…and show those people just how crude they are to talents like us…-She began to chanting a spell._

_-Mama!_

_There was a knock on the bed room, then bashing, sounds of yelling, calling them out._

_-Goodbye Paris…I love you…_

_-Mama! No!_

_The door broke through. Paris teleports away in a flash of purple light, and…that was the last time she saw her mother…still alive…_

_Paris found herself alone, in a dark forest…She look to her sides, hoping her mother would be there. No one. Nobody. It's raining…The noises inside the jungle scares her… Paris sat down under the shade of a tree, then cover her face and starts to whimper to herself._

_Few hours have passed._

_Paris hasn't move an inch since then. But the sound of somebody walking instantly sharpens her mind back to the current situation._

_-Who…Who's there?-Paris uses her magic to shine a dim light…_

_The walking sound turns into running, brushing through the bushes, closer and closer to where she is…_

_-Stay…stay back!-Paris ordered, but with a rather weak voice._

_Then. It stopped. The noise stopped. Paris stood up, shine her light a bit brighter._

_-Is somebo…?_

_Before she could react anything, a figure jumps out, grabbing her, and somehow turns off the light Paris is shinning, before taking her behind the cover of a tree. Paris first instinct was to scream, but the figure covered Paris mouth, muffling her yells. Paris return by creating a small fireball, threatening him. But just like her light technique, somehow the man just…turns it off. Stills, Paris are thrashing, making noises. Then, the figure "Shh…" once. Paris realizes something, and lay still._

_-Find him! He couldn't have gone far!_

_-How can we find him in a wide forest like this?_

_-Cut down the forest if we have to! Keep looking!_

_There was a search party…maybe not for Paris, but she would be a good bonus…Then Paris recognizes who is protecting her…_

_-Uhm…Guh…8…-Paris tries to talk through her covered mouth._

_-I said quiet!-The man brushes her sentence aside._

_After a few more minute, the search party move away…_

_-Okay…I'm going to let you go…but just don't scream…or…-The man reluctantly whisper._

_Paris nodded. And so she is release from that tight grip._

_-You…I know you…you are…_

_-Prisoner 8-5-3…you can call me Jack. So who are you? Not a lot of people create fire out of thin air._

_-My…my name is Paris._

_-Paris as in…the daughter of…_

_Paris nod before he finishes his sentence._

_-I have heard of the siege. Did she…_

_-No.-Paris clutches her hands into a fist…_

_Jack recognized that. This witch just might turns darker then anyone in the world. Still, her red eyes and lavender hair struck him in heart._

_-Well…that doesn't matters anymore. I'll take care of you.-He said taking off his hooded coat, and covers it over her shoulder.-There will be more search party. We should get moving.-He walked deeper into the forest-So what will it be? With me? Or without me?_

_Paris didn't think much. She clutches the coat, standing up, and walked to him. She knows she can trust him…because he is the same…_

_-Paris…-Jack mumbles._

_-Yes?_

_-Sounds weird…but I think you waltz really well._

_-How… how did you know? No one knows that!-Paris turns shocked._

_-Nah…I could tell that by looking at your body type…_

_-Jack…_

_-Yeah?_

_-Promise me one day, you would waltz with me._

_-Hm…-Jack almost broke out a short laugh-Promise._

_-Cross your heart?_

_-Cross my heart._

_**Back to present time.**_

-A dance?-Jack sighed-Royalties will be there…I don't like it. It sounds like Edgar is…-He stopped, realizing that Noel is there with them…

-But the prophesy did state…-Paris stop mid-way, same reason as Jack's.

-I…okay fine. But what will you be dressing like? I don't want the castle turn upside down because they know that the infamous Paris is in the castle.

-A simple mask would fit the case just fine.

-Still…

-You promised, Jack…-Paris brings out the old story she know that Jack also remembers.

-…Okay*sigh* If I must…Noel?

At that point, Noel is still deciding…should she go? "Everyone is going…And she has problem meeting other people…but…everyone…everyone…maybe that guy will come too…", Noel thinks…

-I…I'll go.-Noel made up her mind…

-Settled. Tomorrow night.-Jack said, head back to the bedroom.

Paris turns to Noel, finding Noel's excited face. But that expression doesn't look like she was expecting a good day out, but rather…something else.

-Noel?-Paris speak up.

-Yes mother?

-Becareful…the world is full of dangerous people…No matter how "charming" they are.

That "charming" word struck Noel like a bolt of lightning. She couldn't believe her mother figure it out so fast…

-What…what do you mean by that?-Noel plays innocent…

-Nothing. Get some sleep.-Paris said, heading into the bedroom with Jack.

…

Noel tries to sleep, but she can't. She don't know why…but in her head, the only thing she thinks is

-Please let him be there…

-Please let her be there…-Jin said looking at the White forest, under the moonlight he usually hates. But today…it feels like it's shining with a different light… a different moon…

**OMG! It's good to be back!**


	7. Chapter 7: Looking for something?

**Sorry…been times since I even play BlazBlue, let alone writing about it… But here goes…**

Dance night.

Jin anxiously watch from the balcony for the figure he hopes will be here tonight…But after so long…it doesn't seem like Noel is going to come. So Jin decided to head down and try to at least enjoy the dance. Then, he spots a strange man, wearing a desert coat and fedora hat walking by him. The closer he gets, the more Jin felt an aura of power around this man. Jin wanted to stop him, but when he sees that a girl in a black dress ask the man to dance, he holds it.

-Calm down Jin…don't be paranoid…no reason to ruin their night…-Jin calm himself down, and walked away. He has no idea how close he was to a real life legend. Or two.

While dancing…

-Nice disguise, Paris.-Jack said, looking at the silver haired girl in black dress.

-So you found out it was me.

-I'll always find you.-Jack tug her in a bit closer…

The crowd around them starts to gather up to watch them dance.

-Should we stop?

-After this song ends…

But while the crowd gathers up, Jin still walks around, looking for that blonde hair figure. He soon finds the figure he was looking for, sitting on one of the table near the corner. She seems really awkward and shy, typical for someone who doesn't go out much. Her emeralds eyes confirm it's the girl Jin met that day before. Now, she's finally here, and Jin is just a few steps from her…so he walked toward her, thinking about what he would say…

-No…Noel?-He stumbled at speaking, as he saw her beautiful green emerald eyes catches his…

-Y-You again!-Noel immediately stands up and took a step back.

-Sorry…I just…If I annoyed you…

-No…I…I was just…shock that…we met each other again…

-I…we haven't fully introduced each other. I'm Jin.

-No…Noel.

-I…I know it's awkward…but…would you dance with me?

-I…-Noel stumbles to say yes-S…sure.

And so Jin reaches his hand out, Noel grabs it, and they started to dance…

Meanwhile…

Edgar and Claire watches from the balcony, looking at their daughter, for the first time in 16 years…and just this close…

-Beautiful, isn't she?-There was a voice next to them.

-Y-you!-Claire took a step back, as next to them is prisoner 8-5-3.

-Guards!-Edgar turns back to see the guards lying around on the floor.

-It's just sleeping powder. They'll wake up. Eventually.

-I want her back.

-It's 16 years. I can't turn back time.

-Then I want to make another deal.

-Ah…I don't do those stuff anymore…you see…I retired.

-Then why did you show up to us?

-I am giving you a warning. Stay away from White forest. Stay away from her. She's my daughter. Not yours anymore.

-You can't stop me…I will get her back…

-I see…but I have to warn you again…every magic…has its price.

-I will get her back, 853.

-Oh I know that. I just wonder what would happen if you break the agreement. The price for that…for your daughter's return…-Jack gives a smirk, walking away.-Use your imagination.-He stops, and turns back-It's a nice party. Sorry for crashing it.

-What?

-Paris, do it!-Jack yell.

Paris heard that…

-So much for a quiet night…-Paris said, reveal herself into her normal form, then summons a carriage ride.-Noel!

Jin heard screams and yells that the dark magician Paris is here. Both he and Noel turns to look.

-Jin…I…I have to go…-Noel said, letting go of Jin's hand.

-Noel…hey, wait!

Noel made a break for it, and runs back to Paris. Jin tried to stop her, but by the time he got to it, Noel and Paris has already got on the carriage ride, then it rolls out of the castle. Jin tries to catch up, but he was far too late for that.

-Good night, your majesty. Enjoy the play.-853 said, jumping down from the balcony.

-Wait!-Edgar runs to the balcony to check, but he's already gone.

…

-The dance was a total failure! 853 come, he enjoys, and then he taunted us!-Edgar frustratingly said…

Jin strangely smiles…

-Well, sir…it wasn't a total failure…-Jin said, revealing a small bracelet.

…

-Wait…my bracelet! It's gone!-Noel said, checking her hand.

-How could you lost that?-Paris said, calm but unhappy.

-I must have lost it when I broke away from that guy…

-Oh great…

…

-This bracelet holds an impressive amount of dark essence in it. It like a protector bracelet…could be use to create an aura of energy that block off any spells that is cast around the environment. The amount of dark essence is enough to walk through White forest. That's how impressive this jewelry is.-The priest said, handling Jin the bracelet.-Now tell me, where did you get this?

-A girl.-Jin bluntly said before walking out.

…


End file.
